Angel di Angelo
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Will was dying, but it wasn't bad. There was this beautiful boy that made death seem not just peaceful, but also exciting. It was a new step his weakened body was ready to take. All he had to do was follow the mysterious angel of death into the unknown...


**Angel di Angelo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: something a little darker but also like not? Putting an optimistic spin to death and questioning what your faith in either science or a higher power? Or being like me and believing in a mix of both?**

* * *

He was dying.

It wasn't something he suddenly knew at one point in his life. It was always there, he supposed. His parents tried to hide it from him. His doctors followed along, growing more uncomfortable with it as he got older. Eventually, he could only assume. The pitiful looks and grand trips grew more frequent as he aged.

While he didn't know what was wrong with him, he did know he was dying. At age ten, he weighed less than he did two years ago. His skin had lost all its color, and his body ached every second of the day. And every other day, he coughed up blood.

Will supposed he should have been sad about the fact that he was dying. He wasn't. There was something cool about hospitals. Going from one to the other was neat. Some of the doctors even let him help out on cases and rounds with their residents.

And there was no way he could be sad about his angel visiting him more and more.

He first visited him when he was going to Hopkins Hospital. The helicopter was cool but loud, and it was sort of scary. He decided he didn't like flying, and coughing up blood only made it worse. And he was all alone up in the sky. Nobody could hear Will.

But then he wasn't alone. Somebody was standing sitting on his feet, but he didn't weigh enough to hurt him, so he didn't kick the boy off. Also, he was beautiful.

He had olive skin and luscious black hair. His face was angelic and mystic and gorgeous. He had dark circles under his eyes and sunken in cheek bones, and his eyes shone like bright black orbs.

At first, he didn't say anything. He just watched Will struggle for consciousness. After another bad coughing fit combined with turbulence, Will started crying. It was scary. He was going to die, he realized, and it was scary.

"Don't be," said the boy. He had his legs crossed and was staring at him with a calmness that the medics lacked. "Dying isn't so bad."

"How would you know?" Will asked, though he had a feeling it was more of a thought than an actual sound; he'd long ago passed out. Now, he sort of hovered above his intubated body in a similar way as to what the boy was doing.

He shrugged. "I've died before. My sister was there to help me. And I'm here to help you."

"That's not nice," Will huffed. "Helping someone die is like murder."

He tilted his head with amusement. The boy was around his age, but he seemed so much smarter. "Not with us. I'm a servant of Hades, and when there's a special case like yours, death is a better gift than life."

"A servant of Hades?" Will scoffed. "Is that the cooler name for an angel?"

Nico grinned. "Yeah."

"Well, am I dying now?"

"No. But I wanted to stop by. Say hi, let you know you're not alone...and you're really pretty," Nico said pleasantly as they watched Will's body start to violently shake. Wincing, Will looked back to the boy, enjoying looking at him more than himself.

"Thanks," Will blushed. "I'm Will Solace."

"I know. Your dad was my doctor," he grinned. "He almost saved me, too. I'm glad he didn't, of course, but it was nice. I'm Nico di Angelo."

Will gaped. "You really are an angel."

"And angel of death, yes," Nico smirked proudly. "So are you ready to die? I think we'll have fun."

"Fun?" Will scoffed. "I'm not ready to die!"

Nico cocked his head in disbelief. "You sure? That can't feel good," Nico commented sadly, watching as the medics injected medication after medication to get his body to calm down. Finally, it did.

"I don't feel -," Will gasped because suddenly, he couldn't breathe. His lungs and body was slowly burning, a fire spreading from his lack of oxygen. He tasted the coppery taste of blood, and it felt like his body had collided with a wall.

"See? Painful," Nico waves his hand and it all went away. Will took in a big breath of air and stared at Nico with newfound fear. "Anyways, I have to go. More lost souls to chase down. But don't worry, Will. I'm always here. Just call me. I've got your back. We can be...friends."

"Friends..." Will murdered in awe as Nico grinned and drifted away into thin air. The image of his smiling face stayed burned into Will's mind even as everything went black.

. . .

"I saw...an angel today," Will between puffs on the oxygen mask they made him wear.

Apollo, his dad, had a firm grasp on Will's thin hands. It was nice because it warmed him slightly. He lifted his head with tear filled eyes. "He told me not to be scared. And I think not to be sad. And he helped me breathe."

"Will, baby, please don't listen to him," Naomi, his mom, suddenly gasped. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged him on the bed. She wiped at his face. "Stay away from him. He's bad."

Will frowned. "No he's not. He was nice. And pretty. And he said dying isn't so bad, and -,"

"Will, you're not dying. Why would you say that?" Apollo asked with painful confusion. Will laughed lightly, though that turned into a cough.

"Yeah, I am," he said as if it were obvious mainly because it was obvious. "It's okay. I'm not ready yet, though, which is good. He said it wasn't time yet. He just came because he wanted to be friends. I like him."

"Baby, don't listen to him," Naomi pled. "You're not dying. We just have to try a different treatment, okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want to get better if I can't see him anymore," Will said with a yawn. He relaxed into his mother's arms. "He's pretty."

"Oh, my baby, Will," Naomi cried into his hair. He didn't mind. She did that a lot, especially after he took a helicopter trip. "Apollo, where are you going?"

He'd let go of Will's hand and was headed for the door with an angry fire in his eyes. "I'm ordering a head MRI."

"Why, Dad?" Will murmured. "I just can't breathe. It's okay."

"Oh dear," Naomi trembled. "Yes, hurry."

. . .

Will had another surgery. He'd lost count on them by now, but this one was special. He got to be awake for it! And it was in his head!

It was easily the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

Nico was there for it, too. He wasn't happy, though.

"They're cutting into your brain, Solace. Isn't that a little much?" Nico scoffed. Will smiled excitedly.

"It's awesome! Look at all the people here! They're amazing. You think I could be a surgeon after I die, Nico?" Will voiced, finding it cool how he could hear the sound of a saw but didn't feel a thing.

"I could arrange something like that," Nico frowned. "Will, aren't you ready to come with me, though? We can do a lot of fun things. Like fly and see the world and maybe I could talk Hades into letting you help me get other kids. I mean, we don't do it often, but...no more pain, Will. You can run and laugh and just breathe without suffocating! Aren't you ready to breathe again, Will?"

It was very tempting. That sounded so nice. He couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to run or jump on trampolines or anything really fun. Maybe Nico's offer was better.

But then he realized he couldn't hear any of the doctors anymore. Nico was blocking them out. "Hey, stop that. I can't hear them."

"You don't need to, not if you come with me. No more pain," Nico extended a hand. It was so inviting, Will reached out and gently rested his in it. It was icy cold and softer than silk. He wanted to hold onto it for forever.

But then he saw the doctors frantically moving around him, shouting voiceless words at Will. He looked at the heart rate monitor and frowned. It had a bunch of flat lines.

"Hey, stop it! I want to talk to the doctors!" Will yanked his hand away. "Mom and Dad told me to stay away from you, and they were right. You can't have me all to yourself, Nico. Learn to share!"

"Will," Nico frowned curiously. "This isn't what you want."

"Go away," he closed his eyes shut tightly. "You took away the doctors, and that's not nice. I'm listing to Mom and Dad now. They aren't ready."

"But you are!" Nico insisted. His voice was growing fainter. "You're tired. You're skin and bones. Will, come on. It could be a while before I see you again. Don't leave me alone."

"You're a big boy. So am I," Will said, ready to open his eyes and see Nico one last time. "I'll miss you, though."

"Will..."

He opened his eyes, but Nico was gone. All he saw was a room full of relieved people in scrubs. A few were clapping.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Will mumbled, his mouth moving tiredly.

Everyone laughed, which he didn't get. "Nico's gone..."

The doctor came around and smiled widely. "Good. And if he comes back, tell your mom and dad, okay? I'm going to close up. Keep talking to Kayla here."

Kayla was the nice resident he was supposed to have been talking to the whole time. She had tears running down her eyes.

. . .

Will missed Nico. He called him every day for the next year, but he never came. Sometimes, he had a feeling like he was being watched, but every time he'd turn around, nobody was there.

He got better for a while.

Six years was better than his parents expected, or that was what Will gathered. On his fourteenth birthday, his mom cried all day. On his sixteenth, they acted like he was normal boy.

It was just that he hadn't felt like a normal boy for two months. It was getting harder to breathe again, and he hated that feeling. The first time around, he didn't even know the difference between breathing good and breathing badly.

This time around, it felt like he was in literal hell. It was like he was doing everything he could to suck in air, and every day he got in less and less.

He didn't tell his parents, though. Will figured he could wait to see his doctor. His parents would flip out. He swore his mom was so happy, and his dad had even gone back to work full time. They no longer felt their time with him was limited. Will knew he should tell them it was, but he couldn't bring himself to break their hearts. And anyways, he had more fun with them when they were coddling his every need.

But this time around, Will knew there was no surgery or medication that could save him. It was coming on too fast.

The only reason he was scared this time was because he so alone. He knew he should have told his doctors, but...he didn't want to. He didn't want to go through all the treatments and surgeries and tests. He loved the hospital, but not when he was a patient. He was finally healthy again, too. He had good muscle mass and golden hair and tan skin. If he had to be injected with the poisonous chemo again, he'd lose it all.

He was just tired.

He looked up his certain type of cancer and got his doctors to explain everything, and for being a stage 4, the odds of him reach 16 was only 5%. The odds of him reaching 20 was half that. The odds of him reaching 24 were next to none.

It was time. He could feel it.

He just couldn't hide it.

Will collapsed one day in gym. He never had to do the exercises if he didn't feel like it, but he loved basketball. So he shot around a bit with his friends.

And he got too into it. His pulse started racing, and then so did his breathing, and then he fell and his eyesight went black.

Will woke to the sound of a beeping monitor. He could hear Apollo yelling outside his room, and his mother was sobbing in his bits of silence.

Will's heart clenched in absolute pain.

He tried to suck in a breath of air and felt like he was breathing in water.

"What's up, Sunshine?"

Will jumped, whirling around and looking to his left. Leaning against the wall in tight jeans and a decked out leather jacket was Nico di Angelo...except he was older. And hotter.

"Oh my - Nico!" Will rasped between the fluid in his lungs. "Where the hell have you been?"

His lips lifted in a crooked grin. "Around. Watched you grow up. Less pretty now - much hotter, though. You look healthier."

Will snorted, causing a coughing fit to take over. "I'm not, though, am I?"

Nico shook his head grimly.

"Is it time...now?"

Nico shifted his head. "Depends. Are you ready?"

Yes.

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

Nico cracked a real smile, and it made it even harder to breathe than before. "I didn't think so. It's okay. The option is always here. So am I."

"You said I just had to call. I've missed you," Will reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt his life force draining from him, but he didn't care. It felt so good to touch Nico.

"You wanted me to leave. So I left," Nico shrugged. "It's your decision. I got selfish and tried to push you into it."

"How is it my decision?"

Nico snorted. "You could have died ages ago. Something's holding you back...or someone."

Will knew who he was talking about. His parents. Gods, how would they survive without him here? They adored him to no end. It would crush his mom. It was completely steal any dedication to saving lives Apollo still had. Who would believe in that ability when he couldn't even save his own son?

"My parents."

"They're stronger than you think," Nico said.

"I need to talk to them," Will huffed. "I need them to see that I'll be okay...I will be okay, right?"

Nico smiled softly. "I'll take care of you."

Will's heart skipped a beat. He squeezed Nico's hand. "Can you help me talk to them?"

He hesitated. "They won't like that I'm here."

Will shrugged. "I'm dying, Nico. You're no worse of a sign than my shitty new lungs are."

"Alright then."

Will's parents came into his room with ashen faces. While he wasn't told his prognosis, Will could tell it was grim. He wondered if it was days or hours. Honestly, the former scared him more. His whole body was exhausted. He'd done all he could do, vacation to everywhere known to man, and now he just wanted some rest.

"Hey, baby," Naomi said with a cracking voice. "They said the cancer has been growing for months now, Will..."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have gotten you back on the chemo long ago, Will. Now...now they're not sure if your body can handle it," Apollo said with anger in his voice. Will knew it wasn't at him, not all of it. He'd always been so angry at the world, and Will knew why.

"You can't save everyone, Dad," Will croaked with a rye grin. Tears formed in Apollo's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Will's sore body. "You guys have me the best extra six years I could ask for, but it's time. I'm so tired, Dad. Can't you just let me go?"

Naomi tried and failed to muffle a sob. Apollo's lip was quivering. He'd never seen his parents in such pain before. "You're too young, Will. You're so bright. It's not fair. If you fight..."

"I could get a few months. A few months of sickness and poison running through my veins. A month of barely being able to breathe. A month of agony. I'll be fine," Will said. His eyes skirted to the corner of the room where Nico stood. "You don't have to worry about me. I have a...guardian angel watching over me."

Naomi's eyes turned cold. "Oh dear...it's spread to his brain again."

Will smiled grimly. "I'm not sure, but Nico is a little insulted you think he's the thing killing me."

Apollo nearly choked as he moved forward. "Did you say Nico?"

Will nodded. "Nico di Angelo. He's going to be with me every step of the way."

"Tell them about your surgeon gig," Nico grinned with a sadness in his eyes that couldn't be faked.

"Says he's going to make me a surgeon, too. I'm not sure how true this all is, but I do know he makes death not so scary. It's peaceful - not bad. And we all know I could use a little peace."

Apollo looked around the room, and Will swore his eyes stopped right on Nico. "Oh gods...I killed Nico di Angelo. Now he's back for you."

"No," Nico shouted, feeling extremely insulted. "I'm here to help the son of the man who tried so hard to save me. He made my death less lonely. I swear, Will. I'd never do that. I - I really can't."

Will shook his head. "No. He's here to help me because of you. He said you made his death less lonely. You tried so hard, Dad. You couldn't have done more, just like with me."

Apollo had tears welled in his eyes. "He was shot, Will. That's different. We have time to fight this!"

Will frowned. "No, I don't think we do."

"Why? Are you feeling worse?" Apollo said, instantly going to check his vitals. Will shoved him off.

"I can hardly get up to pee without passing out," Will breathed heavily. "It's been getting bad fast. I just want to spend my last days with you guys at home eating mom's amazing sushi and playing board games and watching tv. I don't want to do that when I'm throwing up."

"What...what does Nico say?" Apollo asked hesitantly. Naomi shot him daggers, as if he was crazy for even humoring Will.

Will glanced at Nico and smiled as their hands enclosed around each other. "He likes my idea a lot."

Naomi forced a smile through her tears. "Will, that's just giving up on you. On my baby."

"It's setting me free," Will whispered. "I promise."

. . .

Will laughed, throwing another popcorn in the air towards Nico, who lunged backwards and managed to catch it in his mouth. "Ten for ten!"

"Amazing!" Will said, breathing heavily from his laughter. He popped some pieces into his mouth and fell back on the couch at Nico's side. Their shoulders brushed and Will hardly even noticed the drainage of energy it produced. He was tired all the time now. "Okay, so how did you die? I'm assuming it was slightly faster than my death?"

Nico snorted, eyes flirting with Will's. "My uncle shot me."

"W-what?"

He shrugged. "Right here. Tore through my subclavian artery. I like here better, though."

"Where's here?"

"Your room. With you," Nico nudged his shoulder with a subtle grin. "I've been the death angel to a few others before, but you're different. You don't really mind. And you're really hot, so it gives me something to look at."

Will grinned. "The same goes to you. You really rock the death angel look, di Angelo."

Nico winked, biting his tongue to hide his smile. "Thanks. It's what I was going for."

Will frowned suddenly, thinking. He reached a hand out and ran his fingers along Nico's soft lips. "I know you're supposed to be the cancer killing my brain. Or some servant of Hades here to collect my soul. But I really want to kiss you. Are you even real?"

Nico faltered. "I'm as real as you will be soon. If you can feel me, does that make me real?"

Will didn't know how to answer that. "So...is that a yes to kissing you?"

Nico bit his lip, as if the idea made him happy, but then his eyes turned sad. "No. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"You'll see," Nico said with a grim sigh. "Very soon."

A pit formed in Will's stomach. "I'm sorry I ever told you to go away, Nico. After I die, will you leave me again?"

Suddenly, Nico threw himself into Will's arms, squeezing him tight enough to make Will cough. "No. I'll do everything I can to make sure we're together. You can be my...surgeon at hand. Maybe we can prolong a few lives."

Will grinned and pulled away, but the moment he stepped away from Nico, he crumpled to the couch. "Oh," he huffed, struggling for air worse than before. "What did you do?"

Nico bit his lip. "Nothing. You've held my hand for the last three hours...and in that time, you're body has gotten worse."

"Oh man," Will huffed, feeling completely helpless as he sucked in air feebly. Again, it was like breathing through water. "I don't feel good."

"I know," Nico bit his lip. "Once your parents get here, I can help you."

"Please," Will whispered, pain laying through his voice. Tears were welling in his eyes. It hurt so much.

Nico winced, and then he wrapped his hands around Will's body, offering him solace for the moment. "Knock it over," Nico insisted, shoving his hands toward the glass bowl of popcorn. "It's late. They won't check on you until morning if you don't knock it over."

Still recovering from the lack of oxygen, Will's hand shook as he tried to extend it far enough to reach. Even then, he wasn't close before his hand fell.

"Fuck. Come on, Will. You want to say goodbye. You want their help," Nico begged.

"Can't," Will wheezed, eyes closing slowly.

Nico gritted his teeth. He got behind Will. "Fine," he hissed, hands braced on Will's back. With a final shove, he sent Will flying forward.

His body hit the table with a loud thud, sending the popcorn bowl flying across the room until it shattered along the hardwood floor. Will gasped as pain radiated from his stomach and head. He rolled to the ground, cradling the oxygen tank he'd been using the last week. A coughing fit took him over, masking the sound of running footsteps.

"Oh my gods!" Naomi screamed suddenly. Will tried to roll over to see her, but instead he choked on his lungs. "Apollo! Apollo, call 911!"

Will began to protest, but then Nico crouched down and gripped Will's shoulder. Their eyes connected, and with relief, he realized that they wouldn't make it on time.

"Baby, I'm here. We're here," Naomi cradled Will's head as she pressed kisses to his head. It was hard to breathe, but it wasn't painful anymore. Will glanced at Nico gratefully.

"I love you, Mom," Will whispered. "Don't be sad."

"Sad? I'm not sad, Will," she insisted, a horribly sad smile gracing her lips. "Is - is Nico here?" Will nodded with a slight smile before he coughed again. The pressing pain of no air began to grow on him, but it only produced this haze around him that just felt calming. "Tell him to take care of my baby, okay? You like him?"

Will nodded weakly. "He's great. Been waiting...on me for six years...now."

Naomi folded a hand over her heart. "Well then," she huffed through her tears. "He's clearly a keeper."

Will beamed, coughing again. Apollo came over and helped him sit up, back resting between his two parents. Nico sat crossed legged overtop his legs again, smiling grimly.

"Remember how you told me...I was sick?" Will wheezed, looking at his dad. Tears were falling freely down his face, a rare sight for Apollo.

"Yes. We had you read the chart like you were the patient," Apollo breathed. "Totally unethical, by the way."

Will choked on laughter. He smiled warmly. "I'm gonna do that with Nico."

"Good. Save some lives in the next life, son. You've always been meant to," Apollo hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his sweaty head.

"I'm tired. Can we just...sleep?" Will asked hopefully, feeling the familiar pull of darkness. It sent Naomi and Apollo into a fresh set of tears.

"Absolutely," Apollo confirmed with a meaningful smile. He picked Will up and, with struggle, moved to the bed. When he went to get Naomi up off the floor, Nico sat down beside Will.

"It's time," Nico pursed his lips.

"You don't say," Will took a deep, meaningless breath. Nico smiled sadly.

"No. I mean, it's time for me to kiss you," Nico said, eyes unsure.

"Ah, the kiss of death. Romantic," Will snorted.

Nico shrugged, moving closer and running his hands along his cheeks. "Means more than death to me. It's the start of us."

Will smiled, leaning forward. "Oh good. I was worried this was just a fling."

Nico broke into a genuine smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Will's with a gentleness that could only be described as peace. A whole wave washed over Will, taking away all feelings of pain or discomfort.

"I'll see you on the other side, amore mio," Nico quickly kissed him again, sending butterflies all throughout his stomach. A serene smile washed over Will, even as Nico floated away. He was still there - he could feel him waiting and watching.

"There's no pain anymore," Will commented, grabbing his father's attention. With a smile, Will reached for them. Physically, he could hear himself wheezing and gasping for air. It was slow and tedious and completely free of all feeling.

"Of course," Apollo wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. Naomi did the same on the other side. "Like Nico said. Death is a gift."

"He's right," Will sighed. "I love you two. Best parents...ever."

"We love you, Will. More than you will ever know," Naomi insisted, kissing his cheeks.

"Don't miss me...too much. I'll be...around," Will blinked his eyes as he coughed again. A white light was slowly fading in on the edges of his vision. "Be happy."

The sounds of their voices mixed with sirens, creating this lull that made Will smile. His breathing grew less and less, and eventually his eyes closed to both of his parents faces.

He was home.

. . .

Through human eyes, Nico was beautiful. Through post-death eyes, he was so much more.

He leaned against a motorcycle, grinning. "Took you long enough, Sunshine."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Death Boy," Will chuckled, running for the first time in his life. A giddy smile filled his face, and Nico extended his arms just in time to be picked up and hugged tightly by Will with his newfound strength.

Their lips collided suddenly, tongues gliding along the other and hands holding the other fast. Will pulled back with a grin. "Thanks for dying with me, di Angelo."

"Always, Solace."

. . .

 **A/N: pleaseeee let me know what you guys thought of this. I don't do many stories that are less romantic in total, but I really liked this one. It was nice to write something different and something that makes you kind of wonder?**

 **Tell me if it got you thinking and what about. Or just tell me what you liked and disliked please :) it's only a one shot btw I think it's best it ends here to let the after life be unknown...kinda**


End file.
